


Fucking Cliff Racers!

by Assassin_J



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, I think there were more verses but I don't remember them..., Song - Freeform, Wrote this over a decade ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: A song I made back in the days of Xbox 1. (By which I mean the one-nth Xbox, not the third Xbox... *sigh*)





	

alright!  
this song is about!  
the cliff racers!

fucking cliff racers!  
fucking cliff racers!  
they always attack you!  
always attack you!

fucking cliff racers!  
are everywhere!  
even when you're level one!  
now that's not fair!

fucking cliff racers!  
come outta the sky!  
and use their tail!  
to poke you in the eye!

fucking cliff racers!  
fucking cliff racers!  
they always attack you!  
always attack you!


End file.
